


Relax

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Coupling, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: You've been working overtime for months. It' was exhausting, but your workplace was understaffed, and it was necessary.Luckily, your boys know how to surprise you with the simple things.It's time to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely individual on tumblr, mrs.---nicole, who has been just a dear towards me. I wanted to show my appreciation and decided to write her something with one of her favorite couples.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did!

If you were being honest, you very nearly missed the folded note taped to the mirror as you walked through the front door, the little white piece of paper doing nothing to catch your attention, save blocking your weary image from reflecting back at you. Tired as you were, it was a surprise you even made it through the front door without tripping yourself, nearly halfway asleep already and having struggled with the lock and key for a full two minutes before successfully entering your home. 

You’d been forced into working longer hours due to being shorthanded, and you were already being run ragged before that. To say the last couple of months had been hell was an understatement, but you refused to leave everyone in a bind and covered shift after shift with barely a complaint. You’d been working so much recently that your superior finally put their foot down and forced you to take a full week, fully paid leave, of which had you mildly suspicious, but grateful, all the same. 

At least the work had kept your mind from wandering too far into the dangers your boyfriends endured while on week-long missions, far away from you in the line of all sorts of danger…. 

You gave a shake of your head, perking up just a bit and finally noticing the slip of paper with your name in neat cursive scrawled across it. 

_Gabriel,_ you thought offhandedly as you removed the note and opened it, smiling at the words within. 

_‘Welcome home, mi luz. Made you something special for dinner. Got it ready for you in the kitchen. Enjoy, guapa.’_

With a light hum, you shuffled your way into the kitchen, nose picking up on something delicious. The crock pot had been taken out, by the looks of things, though by the clean state of the counters, it was as if nothing more had been done, save for the savory aroma of vegetables and potatoes and meat within the cooker giving away that some time and preparation had taken place. 

You moved closer, removing the lid from the crock pot and inhaling deeply the wonderful smell of spices from the hearty stew within. It looked like your boys, wherever they had wandered off to, had already helped themselves, though there was so much food still that you would surely be eating on it for the next few days. It would definitely be a wonderful take-along to work instead of the plain sandwiches you had just enough time and energy to throw together each morning. Well, at least it would, if you were actually going to work tomorrow. 

Thank God for small, though slightly suspicious, miracles. 

You were methodical in preparing a bowl for yourself, adding a sprinkle of cheese and grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge before sitting at the table and digging in. It was hot and decadent, rich flavors coming together and leaving a pleasant tingle on your tongue after every bite the way only Gabriel’s cooking ever could. It was comforting, like a warm hug from inside, and it was a perfect meal to unwind with. 

It took you longer than usual to finish eating, half because you enjoyed the meal so much, half because you were steadily trying to keep your eyes open. When you did, you made to clean out your bowl, ready to put the leftovers away, when another folded note taped to the faucet of the sink caught your eye. It had your name scribbled on it, the handwriting larger and a bit messy. 

“Jack, too, huh?” you questioned aloud, placing your bowl in the sink and pulling the note from the faucet to read the letter within. 

_‘Don’t worry about the cleanup, sweetheart. We’ll take care of it. Go on and have a nice bath. Love you.’_

You couldn’t help but smile at how sweet your partners were being. You weren’t sure how long they were in before they would be called back in for their help, but it was a nice surprise coming home to their comforting antics, even if you hadn’t yet seen them. 

“If you insist,” you said with a light giggle, placing your bowl in the sink and turning off the crock pot completely before making your way out of the kitchen and down the hall. You entered your bedroom with a content, heavy sigh, stopping by the large closet to remove your shoes and light coat, then proceeded into the en-suite bathroom. 

Yet again, you found your heart nearly melting at the already prepared bath waiting for you, a thick layer of bubbles hiding the steaming, floral scented water beneath. It hadn’t been prepared long, it seemed, which only made you wonder where on earth your boys were hiding for you to not have seen them yet. Granted, they were both technically super soldiers and knew how to be stealthy, not to mention you were practically falling asleep on your feet, so it shouldn’t have been surprising. 

As had become this endearing game, there was another note taped to the towel rack, where a nice, fluffy towel had been hung for your use. You removed the slip of paper and laughed at the simple note inside. _‘Relax.’_

“Don’t mind if I do,” you said with a smile, placing the note on the counter and stripping out of your clothes, uncaring for the moment where they landed. The water was nearly on the side of too warm, but the slight burn felt heavenly against your stiff muscles the farther you slipped in. Once settled, you leaned your head back against the edge, the sloped design of the tub making the action rather comfortable, and gave a heavy, contented sigh, enjoying the light, crinkling pop of the tiny bubbles that surrounded you as well as the soothing bath salts that had been added to the water. 

You stayed like that for a long while. All track of time was lost to you, as was any inclination of accidentally drowning yourself if you happened to fall asleep. You didn’t drown, of course, but you had fallen asleep shortly after getting comfortable without realizing it. What woke you was a gentle caress to your cheek, as well as a deep, breathy chuckle that reached your ears. 

You peeked one eye open, smiling and closing it again as you leaned into Gabriel’s touch. 

“Was startin’ to wonder where y’ ran off to,” you mumbled sleepily, earning another breathy chuckle and the gentle swipe of Gabe’s thumb against your cheek. 

“Been helping Jackie with a few things. Decided to check on you, since you’ve been in the bath for half an hour, and I come in to find you snoring away.” 

“Mm, don’t snore,” you murmured, stretching out your arms from the warm, cooling water, bubbles much lower and thinning to show the cloudy, purple tinted water beneath them. 

“You do, _mi luz_. Cute little kitten snores, gotta get down real close to hear them.” 

“You’re such a liar,” you accused, though there was no heat behind your words, only amusement. Cue that ridiculously endearing chuckle of his. 

“Let’s get you out of there, hm? Still got something nice lined up for you.” 

“Is it more sleep? I could use another nap.” 

Gabriel smiled as he reached out to help you up from the cooling water, reaching for the tap next to turn on the shower. “You can sleep as long as you like, once we get you dressed. Got a nice, cuddly ball of sunshine waiting on us in the bedroom.” 

You gave a hum as you stepped under the warm spray, rinsing away any residual bubbles before turning the shower off yourself, Gabriel having already reached for the plug to let the water drain. He carefully helped you out of the porcelain tub and was quick to wrap the towel you had noticed from earlier around you, the texture fluffy and extremely warm and welcoming. 

“Feel nice?” he asked, earning a lethargic nod of your head and a sleepy grin. Gabriel was quick to lean in and press a tender kiss to your lips, pulling away slightly with an affectionate smile. 

“Welcome home,” he said against your lips, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back, tugging at your towel. 

You let the material slip away, watching with nearly dazed eyes as Gabriel knelt down and began drying your legs, one at a time, starting from your feet and moving up. He placed little pecking kisses against your thighs after swiping away the moisture there, then left a lingering kiss just below your navel that had you squirming a bit and giving a warning grumble. He chuckled at the action. 

“No funny business, promise.” 

He resumed his task, continuing to leave little pecks against your towel-dried skin until you were completely dry. He then helped you into some comfortable underwear, then proceeded to wrap the towel around your chest, much to your confusion, before leading you back into the bedroom. There, standing from the bed and dressed down in just a pair of sweatpants, was Jack, having been waiting patiently for Gabriel to retrieve you. 

“There you are,” Jack greeted you, smile sweet and hands warm as they cupped your face and pulled you into a sweet kiss. You pressed back languidly, humming when he pulled away with a short laugh and a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

“Guess that bath did the trick, huh?” 

“Mm, yeah, fell asleep,” you mumbled, earning a confirming hum from Gabriel, who had chosen to cage you in between the two of them for the moment. You were fine with that, not at all complaining about the warmth of their combined body heat keeping the slight chill of the room from reaching your skin. 

“You’ve been working so hard, sweetheart,” Jack cooed sympathetically, thumbs rubbing into your temples rhythmically. You very nearly fell back asleep at the gentle, consistent motions. 

“Not as hard ‘s you both,” you mumbled in reply, missing the warm, affectionate smiles from your boys. 

“We’ll leave that up for debate,” he said, arms moving to wrap you up in an embrace. Gabriel even moved in to pull both you and Jack into him, his facial hair tickling your bare shoulder as he planted light kisses there. God, but you’d missed having them home. 

“We’ve got one more thing planned for you,” Jack murmured, “but you can fall asleep at any time. All you have to do is relax, sweetheart, let us take care of you, for once, alright?” 

“Mm, I s’pose so,” you agreed, nearly letting out a displeased noise when Gabriel moved away, taking your towel with him and leaving you bare, save for your underwear. Both men chuckled, and you lifted your head and opened nearly unfocused eyes to give a lighthearted glare at Jack, the only one in your line of sight. 

He smiled at the action, kissing your forehead once more as a promise of no funny business before leading you toward the bed with slow steps. Jack situated himself on the bed in the middle, your usual space, before helping you onto the soft mattress and pulling you to him. You were maneuvered into his lap momentarily until he fell back with you against the pillows, a short giggle leaving you at the action. From there, it took just a bit more wiggling about to get comfortable, body relaxing completely against Jack’s own as you let out a heavy, content sigh against his chest, the beat of his heart a welcoming thrum against your ear and his bare skin feeling pleasant against your own. 

“That’s it, _mi luz,_ just relax,” came Gabriel’s soothing voice from off to the side. A moment later, you could feel the bed dip with his weight, could feel his movements get closer and closer as he situated himself behind you, warm hands pressing against your legs to let you know he was there. 

The warmth of his palms disappeared for a long moment, long enough that you were at the edge of dozing and nearly falling deep into slumber when his hands suddenly returned, coated in something slick and much cooler than his palms had been previously. It was enough of a shock to make you jump. 

“It’s alright, it’s just your lotion,” Jack assured with a gentle swipe of his fingers through the damp ends of your hair. You relaxed again as the light, flowery-sweet scent of your favorite body butter wafted through the air, light hum nearly turning into a groan as Gabriel’s fingers began to work into the muscles of your left leg. 

Ah, so that’s what they had been planning. 

Both men were quiet as Gabriel continued to apply your lotion to your skin, fingers working at your tired muscles. He wasn’t an expert, at least, not that you knew of, but the deep pressure and focus on particularly tight or knotted muscles showed that he at least knew what he was doing, and you were beyond grateful for his careful attention. 

By the time he reached your back, hands smoothing up the soft expanse before beginning his focus at the lower muscles, you were very nearly gone, body instinctually letting out soft sounds of pained satisfaction at particular knots being loosened and smoothed out by his ministrations. You were asleep before he’d even made it halfway up, sounds being exchanged for heavy, breathy exhales against Jack’s chest. 

“She really was exhausted,” Jack said, frown marring his features as he looked down at your sleeping form. 

“She works just as hard as we do, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel murmured, hands tracing over your shoulders one last time, ensuring he had gotten all the tense areas he could. “They’re also been short-staffed for a while. Though I find some of her coworkers to be distasteful little shits for letting her take shift after shift, as if no one else is capable. Fuck those assholes.” 

“There’s something we can do, right?” 

“Not our jurisdiction,” Gabriel said, “though, I did have a nice talk with her boss. They’re already screening three potential replacements for some of the lost positions, and all of them should be good. They’ll start this week and be on their own by next week.” 

“Doesn’t seem like much,” Jack mused, “but it’ll definitely help things. I take it you got her the week off, then?” 

“Wasn’t too hard. Her coworkers may be idiots, but her higher-ups have the brains to see dedication when it’s there. They already had her planned off next week, but I was able to…persuade them to change it to this week.” 

“This _persuasion_ wouldn’t have involved any threats, now….” 

Gabriel only chuckled, choosing to lean in and place an indulgent kiss to Jack’s lips. The blonde gave a hum at the distraction, but allowed it, nonetheless, returning the kiss with the barest swipe of his tongue against Gabriel’s bottom lip. Gabriel gave a satisfied rumble from deep within his chest, pulling away with a sly grin. 

“Easy there, Jackie, don’t want to wake up our sleeping beauty too soon.” 

“Says the man trying to start things,” Jack mumbled playfully, earning another chuckle as Gabriel maneuvered himself to the side, sliding up beside Jack and carefully wrapping his arm over your bare back. You shifted at the movements, yet another heavy sigh leaving your slightly parted lips before you settled once more and it was sign enough that a nap would do all three of you good. 

Not but ten seconds later, light snores could be heard, and Gabriel had to stop himself from outright laughing, lest he disturb your sleep. At least Jack could be his witness, this time.


End file.
